Diez días
by Ame Winner
Summary: "Mostaza, Sexo, Cuchillo, Sudor, Boca Floja, Sarcasmo, Keeper, Intensos, Fugaz, Lluvia". Reto de las diez viñetas en diez díaz.
1. Día 1

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas que son un reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato. **Serán diez, una por día, siguiendo su lista de palabras: Mostaza, Sexo, Cuchillo, Sudor, Boca Floja, Sarcasmo, Keeper, Intensos, Fugaz, Lluvia

Busquen sus viñetas, con la lista que yo le he dado, en su perfil.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 1<strong>

**Mostaza**

Newt suspiró limpiándose la frente con el dorso del brazo, el lodo se quedó embarrado en su rostro y sin darle importancia regresó a la tarea en la que llevaba buena parte de la mañana; apoyó las manos la empuñadura de la pala y usando el pie, empujó hacia abajo la base de la misma para que se enterrara un poco más y así levantara la tierra. Si limpiar buena parte del Glade le había parecido una tarea ardua, preparar el terreno en donde comenzarían a sembrar lucía como un reto aún mayor para el puñado de chicos que eran y lo poco que sabían de todo aquello.

Minho, una semana atrás cuando la caja subió con menos provisiones y esa nota, se había cruzado de brazos poniendo un mal gesto al ver los pequeños sobres con semillas.

__—_¡Shanks! _—_el asiático llamó la atención del grupo._

_Calculando con las manos en un gesto exagerado, sonrió seguro de sí. _

__—_Voy a cultivar tomates assssssí de grandes._

_—Slinthead_—__ _Alby rodó los ojos_—_, esas son sandías… _

Y las risas habían estallado porque, a decir verdad, tener la mente en blanco no era agradable pero poder reírse de las cosas simples hacía más llevadero el problema que compartían y que, tras meses ahí, no parecía que fuera a cambiar pronto.

Incluso, ante la ausencia de algunas palabras que sentían necesitar, habían comenzado inventar algunas que le daban sentido a todo.

"Shank", "klunk", "slinthead"

A veces las escupían al enfadarse y poco a poco sonaban más reales.

_—_¡Klunk! _—_Newt exclamó la palabra arrancado de sus cavilaciones, levantó los brazos para protegerse la cabeza de una lluvia de plastas de lodo que estaban cayéndole encima_—_, ¡klunk! ¡Shank!, ¿¡qué haces!?

_—_Es mostaza, ¿eh? No naranja ni café _—_el asiático lanzó otra bola de lodo que pegó en el costado de Newt_—_, ¡mostaza!

Minho se burló y al rubio le tomó un segundo, el mismo que tardaba en sentir la cara y las orejas rojas, comprender a que venía el comentario. El mayor nunca le dejaría olvidar esa escena; con la primera tanda de ropa había llegado la sport que ahora vestía y en lugar de lanzarse a arrebatar la prenda, había tenido la ocurrente inocencia de exclamar:

_—_¡Yo quiero la color mostaza!

El pelinegro soltó la frase, doblándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago, y rio a viva voz hasta que una plasta de lodo le golpeó la mejilla haciéndole afilar la mirada y prepararse para la batalla.


	2. Día 2

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas que son un reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato. **

Día 2: Fugaz.

Minho&Newt~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 2<strong>

**Fugaz**

_—¡Shank! —Newt le dio un empujón—, ¡ya cállate!_

_—¿Qué? —el chico arqueó una ceja luciendo inocente—, sí eso me gusta…_

_—¿Eh?_

Minho y Newt cruzaron miradas y desde ese momento todo había sido extraño.

Había una palpable incomodidad entre ellos que se prolongó durante la cena en la que comieron en silencio, en el desayuno en el que apenas y se miraron e incluso permaneció hasta el momento en el que volvieron a encontrarse a las puertas del Laberinto para empezar un nuevo día. Sin embargo, iban a salir y el rubio se obligó a respirar hondo consciente de que abandonaban la seguridad del Glade.

Como cada día, el asiático estiró el brazo y esperó que Newt chocará su puño con el propio; luego, éste esbozó una sonrisa y el rubio frunció el ceño consciente de que el otro era culpable de todo.

Minho había sido quien…

Por eso Newt dio el primer paso fuera del Glade. Corrió evitando quedarse ahí plantando con el rostro rojo, aunque unos segundos después tuvo a Minho a su lado marcando el ritmo con el que recorrerían los pasillos; ya conocían buena parte del camino y en esa ocasión el plan era avanzar un poco más en la zona, internándose en lo que parecía ser una nueva sección de pasillos. Pero aunque debía de concentrarse en memorizar la ruta aquello era algo que hacía en forma inconsciente y que, para bien o para mal, le dejaba con tiempo para pensar en lo demás.

Newt llevaba horas rumiándolo, de hecho no había dormido bien, y no era hasta ahora cuando pasada la sorpresa tenía algo para responder.

"_No sabes besar", _con una sonrisa de superioridad Minho había dicho aquello.

Y hasta un inseguro _"Pues, ¡tú tampoco!"_ hubiera sido una respuesta oportuna para no verse ni sentirse tan superado por un beso robado.

Pero aunque comenzaba a sentirse seguro y envalentonado, otra vez se quedó atrás cuando el chico apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le atrapó contra el muro del Laberinto; aplastaba la mochila con su espalda pero fue consciente de ello tan sólo durante un segundo pues pronto se encontró respirando pesadamente y sintiendo ese hormigueo en el cuerpo al anticipar lo que ocurriría. Minho había apoyado un brazo en el muro y mientras se inclinaba hacia él, la mano de éste se encontraba subiendo tosca y rasposa por su brazo.

—No importa —Minho habló demasiado cerca de sus labios, como si repentinamente hubiera leído la mente del rubio y estuviera decidido a retomar la charla del día anterior—, yo te enseño.

Newt ni siquiera habló…

Jadeó ahogadamente pues los labios de Minho estaban sobre los suyos, y ese beso ya no era fugaz como el del día anterior. Era un beso real, de los que hacían temblar las rodillas y también suspirar.


	3. Día 3

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas que son un reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato. **

Día 3: Boca Floja

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 3<strong>

**Boca floja**

Ellos habían llegado tarde o esa pelea se hubiera quedado únicamente en palabras, en gritos pero no en puñetazos que habían dejado a dos shanks heridos a y uno en el suelo; para ese momento Nick y Alby ya estaba levantando al perdedor y Minho se retiraba hacia la zona arboleada del Glade apretando los puños, con los hombros tensos y gruñendo por lo bajo.

"_Reglas, hay que poner algunas reglas"._

Aquel había sido el tema durante el desayuno de esa mañana y lo que acababa de ocurrir sólo confirmaba que Nick tenía instinto de líder pues su observación no parecía estar tan lejos de lo que ellos necesitaban ya que si estaban atrapados en ese lugar, encerrados tras cuatro gigantescas paredes, lo último que podían hacer era matarse entre sí.

Tenían que ser más inteligentes que las personas que les habían puesto ahí…

Newt alargó la mirada hacia la dirección en la que Minho había desaparecido, y aunque consideró dejarle sólo por un rato, respiró hondo:

—Yo voy —se ofreció.

Aun así caminó despacio, de cualquier forma Minho no podría ir muy lejos estando en ese lugar.

Nadie podía.

Se internó entre los árboles, ahí todo era húmedo y el olor a tierra mojada calaba hondo en la nariz; no le desagradaba pero, si pasaba largo rato y se empapaba del olor comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho pues le recordaba a algo pero no sabía a qué cosa en particular.

Negó para sí mismo, alejando esas ideas.

Ya había encontrado a Minho, aunque el chico parecía tener aún el enfado atravesado pues éste seguía gruñendo cosas, golpeó un árbol con el puño cerrado y unos segundos después terminó por sentarse de golpe apoyando la espalda en el mismo tronco; el chico estiró la pierna izquierda dando una patada sobre la tierra, clavó la mirada en el suelo y resopló aparentemente ofuscado. Por lo que habían alcanzado a escuchar la pelea se dio por una obvia diferencia de opiniones, ese shank quería que abandonaran las salidas al Laberinto, no quería volver a estar en ese lugar, y Minho había alegado la importancia de seguir recorriendo los pasillos porque _allá afuera estaba la salida. _

Obviamente él apoyaba a Minho, aunque entendía los miedos del otro chico.

—Shank.

El asiático no se dignó a verle, lucía más interesado en lo que sea que hubiera en el suelo a sus pies; así que Newt avanzó los dos pasos que les separaban y se acuclilló a la derecha del otro, acercándose lo suficiente para fijarse en ese labio partido y la mejilla inflamada.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que el otro chico había quedado peor.

—Eres un boca floja —le regañó en tono amable.

Y con eso finalmente obtuvo una mirada afilada y un ceño fruncido, Minho había apretado los labios pero la herida abierta le obligó a sisear y ablandar el gesto.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer? —añadió con suavidad, sabiendo que aun así _le quería. _

—¡Ese shank es un Slinthead! —Minho gruñó.

—Lo sé.

—¡No podemos quedarnos encerrados esperando que alguien venga a rescatarnos! —Minho apretó los puños—, ¡nadie vendrá!

—Claro —de todo aquello ya habían hablado antes—, pero no puedes pedirle a otros que no se asusten. Vamos a necesitar…

—¡¿Y qué si tengo una bocota shank?!

Y por la mirada que el chico le dedicó fue palpable aquel "Así que gusto, ¿no?". Por eso Newt sólo curvó los labios, elevó la mirada hacia las copas densas de los árboles y con un último suspiro se sentó al lado de éste observando descuidadamente la mano de Minho.

El chico tenía los nudillos pelados por golpear un inocente árbol.

oOo

* * *

><p><em>PD. Como nota, recordemos que antes de Alby hubo otro líder y era Nick.<em>


	4. Día 4

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas de reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato.**

Día 4: Keeper

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 4<strong>

**Keeper**

—Ningún Glader atacará a otro…

Nick hizo una pausa, observando al grupo reunido a su alrededor.

—Y desde ahora nadie —enfatizó—, nadie tiene permiso para entrar en el Laberinto excepto los Runners.

Esa era la última regla, quizás la más importante de todas.

Ya no eran más un puñado de chicos abandonados a su suerte, ahora tenía un líder, reglas y cierta estabilidad que traía consigo la sensación de seguridad que les había estado haciendo falta desde que llegaron a ese Glade; no todo era perfecto, de hecho tenían infinidad de cosas por resolver, pero el tener tres comidas diarias, un lugar para dormir, ser útil día a día y el hecho de saberse parte de un grupo mejoraba el ánimo y alentaba la esperanza de encontrar respuestas.

De hallar una salida…

—Keepers —Nick se levantó dándole fin a la reunión—, nos vemos en una semana.

Hubo murmullos de entusiasmo y felicitación, varios chicos palmeando las espaldas de los elegidos como Keepers, y luego el grupo comenzó a desintegrarse. Poco a poco la habitación fue vaciándose hasta que sólo Minho y Newt quedaron en ella, el rubio se desparramó ligeramente en el asiento y observó desde ahí al mayor quién había pasado todo el rato recargado a un costado de la puerta.

Newt había decidido que el otro tendría que ser el primero en hablar y afortunadamente no había tenido que esperar demasiado tiempo para que eso ocurriera.

—Sólo hemos quedado cuatro —Minho sonó decepcionado.

—Pues shank —se cruzó de brazos—, la verdad, son más de los que esperaba…

El rubio sonrió, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Y ahora eres nuestro Keeper.

Minho resopló, rodando los ojos como si el título le diera igual y le pareciera hasta ridículo.

—Ya olvídalo —el rubio se levantó, encaminándose hacia el Keeper—, cuatro son mejor que dos y dos son mejor que uno… —porque si él continuaba con todo eso, era por un par de simples razones: uno, enloquecería si permanecía encerrado. Y dos, confiaba en el otro.

Newt estuvo a un segundo de cruzar la puerta cuando Minho le cerró el paso, extendiendo el brazo para bloquear la salida.

—Runner —le miró fijo, incluso algo amenazante—. Sabes que si te hubiera echado para atrás me hubieras obligado a patear tu klunk trasero hasta el Laberinto, ¿cierto?

—¿No me digas? —arqueó una ceja y tras la mirada con que le enfrentó, se agachó para pasar bajo el brazo girando apenas para volver verle y seguir hablando—, ¿y cómo hubieras hecho eso? —añadió dando pasos de espaldas al camino.

—Newt… —Minho había abandonado la estancia, seguía al otro.

"_Gracias"_, tal vez eso quería decirle el Keeper.

Cuando Newt volvió a caminar emparejándose al lado de Minho, el asiático le dio un fuerte empujón que lo hizo al otro trastabillar ligeramente y arrugar el entrecejo. Nadie diría que el Keeper de los Runner era una persona con tacto pero, al mismo tiempo, nadie negaría que Minho era el mejor para ese puesto; el peso de recorrer el Laberinto, hasta encontrar una salida, requería un par de hombros fuertes que llevaran encima tanto la responsabilidad de lo que ocurriera como la esperanza de regresar a casa.

El Keeper de los Runners, jamás podría rendirse.


	5. Día 5

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas de reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato. **

Día 5: Sexo

Advertencias: (+18, ligero)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 5<strong>

**Sexo**

Más de un año transcurrió con rapidez, en ese tiempo habían llegado más chicos y también habían perdido a un puñado. Nick ya no estaba, ahora Alby ocupaba su lugar, tenían más de cuatro Runners y finalmente existía un mapa del Laberinto aunque todavía no encontraban la salida… recorrer los pasillos día a día, trazar los mismos mapas una y otra vez, mirarlos por largas horas tratando de encontrar algo nuevo, aún con todo ese esfuerzo habían llegado al punto de estancarse.

Pero en ese momento, con fragmentos del mapa regados por el suelo y los lápices rodando por el borde de la mesa, lo que menos le importaba era estar atrapado en ese lugar.

Minho pasó las manos por debajo de la sport color mostaza, tocó la piel del chico y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal cuando bajo sus dedos sintió la piel erizada mientras Newt soltaba un jadeo y daba ese típico paso hacia atrás, chocando con la mesa al estremecer; estaba seguro que el chico no lo notaba, el que aún se ponía nervioso, pero a él le gustaba tirar del rubio y acercarle para callarle con un beso pues no importaba cuántos "No es el lugar para esto" soltara Newt, Minho sabía que siempre sería el lugar correcto ya que era todo lo que tenían.

Al menos, sería así, mientras siguieran ahí…

Y aunque por un instante cortó el beso con el cosquilleo subiendo por su columna, porque esas manos delgadas forcejeaban con sus pantalones, terminó sonriendo y ayudándole con las ropas; dejó que el rubio cerrara los dedos sobre su miembro mientras él le besaba el cuello y respiraba hondo tocándole por sobre la ropa. Newt tenía prisa y las cosas solían ser a la inversa, era el Keeper quien siempre desnudaba al otro primero.

—¿Qué tienes? —le costaba pensar y lo preguntó con un suspiro porque ya no eran un par de torpes shanks y esa no era tampoco la primera vez que lo hacían.

—Nada.

Minho le miró a los ojos y perdió la concentración cuando el pulgar del chico presionó sobre su miembro, tirando suave y consiguiendo con ello que sus piernas se aflojaran por la sensación de calor y urgencia.

—Newt…

Ni _shank _ ni _runner. _

En ese instante sólo era Newt y si insistía en hablar, cuando el momento obviamente no lo ameritaba, era porque el otro le importaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría decir en voz alta. Sin embargo, nada de eso le impidió obedecer a su cuerpo y hacer lo que ahora se le daba natural; despeinando a Newt, Minho le quitó la sport para besarle el hombro, jadeó al bajar los dedos por la línea de la columna y le apretó los glúteos haciendo al rubio respingar.

Un par de minutos después ya no le tocaba sobre la ropa, sentía la piel caliente y cuando se robó un beso, Minho notó otra vez la ansiedad ajena pues era como si fuera a desaparecer y Newt necesitara urgentemente sujetarse a él.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió de nuevo.

—Ajá…

Y era ahora él quien no dejaba pensar a Newt, acariciaba entre los glúteos del chico pero exigió una respuesta al detener ese roce insistente.

Newt soltó el aire por la nariz y apenas aflojó el abrazo en torno al cuello ajeno para mirarle a los ojos; no podía responder con un gemido o un gruñido pero tenía las palabras apretadas al pecho y todo comenzaba a tonarse cálido, cosquilleante, y sabía que no necesitaba decirlas.

A pesar de todo, Minho insistió:

—Dime.

El rubio se humedeció los labios, dudando.

—Te quiero —confesó.

Y quizás porque la frase sobrepasaba a Minho, tomado por sorpresa sólo sonrió algo avergonzado y dejó el tema por la paz. El Keeper no era de los que decían palabras de cariño, aunque le correspondiera no demostraba lo que sentía de esa forma y prefería un beso, un momento como el que tenían ahora o hasta un puñetazo cuando se enfadaba con alguien y las conversaciones se quedaban cortas. Así que volvió a besarle y a acariciarle el costado hasta que finalmente le ayudó a girar y acomodarse de espaldas a él, Newt pegó el torso y la mejilla contra la mesa tensando los hombros ligeramente con anticipación.

Minho acarició la espalda pálida, se inclinó sobre éste y aunque acercó los labios al oído ajeno… en lugar de un "te quiero" o un simple "y yo a tí", jadeó con el primer empujón suave y lento dentro de Newt.


	6. Día 6

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas de reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato. **

Día 6: Cuchillo

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 6<strong>

**Cuchillo**

Esa tarde había estado a punto de no conseguirlo. Atravesó la entrada casi siendo aplastado por las puertas y ahora, aún con las manos y rodillas en el suelo, todavía jadeaba delante de un grupo de chicos que se habían reunido para asegurarse que se encontrara bien o lo que era igual… sin picaduras.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, quería gritar y arrojar a varios shanks al exterior para que se callaran y dejaran de pulular a su alrededor.

Y es que nunca una semana le había parecido tan espantosa como aquella, ni siquiera la primera que había pasado en ese lugar le resultó así de agobiante y por eso se había forzado hasta llegar a su límite; no quería pensar, se obligaba a salir al Laberinto ni bien las puertas se abrían y no regresaba hasta el último minuto antes de que éstas se cerraran; deseaba encontrar la manera de que el tiempo diera marcha atrás pero los días habían continuado su curso y hacían de la realidad algo inevitable de enfrentar.

Nunca iba a calmarse, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba respuestas que sólo el otro podría darle. Minho había evitado acercarse hasta que se sintiera tranquilo, hasta que pudiera hablar y ser paciente porque necesitaba comprender qué y cómo había ocurrido todo pero en el fondo sólo quería despertar y que alguien le dijera que había estado teniendo una pesadilla. Pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, lo supo cuando finalmente se plantó en Homestead y encontró a Newt pálido, mucho más delgado de lo que le recordaba, sentado al borde de la cama.

Por primera vez le pareció que el chico era frágil, que podía quebrarse por dentro y se sintió culpable y responsable por no haberlo notado antes ni haber evitado aquello.

—_¡Eres el maldito Keeper! _—se reclamó a sí mismo_—, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta?_ —vigilaba a todos los Runners pero había pasado por alto al más importante y cercano.

Se acercó a Newt, se inclinó y le sujetó por los brazos sin preámbulos y sin ningún beso de los que necesitaba darle; el rubio estaba vivo y eso contaba pero Minho fue de frente, con todo lo que sentía, estrellándose de lleno al explorar.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

Newt no respondió y Minho tiró del chico, sacudiéndole.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste, Newt!? ¿¡Por qué!? —y fue elevando la voz mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo—. ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¿¡Qué pretendías!?

El chico bajó la vista, claramente avergonzado.

—Lo siento —soltó en voz muy suave y apagada.

Y Minho sólo logró desesperarse.

—¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡No vas a mejorar con un "_lo siento_"! —le gritó dándole una mirada al vendaje que Clint, el Keeper de los Med-jacks, había colocado de la mejor forma posible—. ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡Responde!

—¡Lo siento!

La cabeza de Newt cimbraba y escuchaba la voz del otro rebotando dentro de ella.

—¿¡POR QUÉ?! —exigió una explicación.

Minho sentía que al menos merecía esa respuesta.

—¡LO SIENTO!

Newt se sujetó al borde de la cama.

—No —apretó la mandíbula—, no fui yo…

El runner se irguió, confundido y aún más enfadado.

—¡KLUNK! ¿¡ESO QUE SIGNIFICA!? —el pelinegro sujetó a Newt por segunda vez y le hizo levantarse, aunque éste no fuera capaz de apoyarse en uno de sus pies—. ¡NO ME DES UN PRETEXTO TAN RÍDICULO COMO ESE! ¡NEWT! ¿QUIÉN… ¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE TIENE ESA HERIDA?, ¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE NO PODRÁ VOLVER A SALIR? ¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

—¡No era yo! —la voz le tembló, no sonaba muy convencido.

—¡SHANK! ¡NO ME MIENTAS! —y por sobre el enfado, sonó herido—. ¡No a mí! —lo sacudió con fuerza—, ¡jamás a mí!

"_¿Por qué me dejas sólo?, ¿por qué te quedas atrás?, ¿por qué rompes las promesas?"_

—Ya no puedes ser un Runner…

"_Traidor."_

Minho estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía, pero Newt había enterrado un cuchillo en su pecho y ahora él le estaba devolviendo el golpe para que sintiera lo mismo que él sentía, quería que entendiera y que se explicara pues, ¿¡qué klunk había pasado ahí cuando, al menos entre ellos, todo había parecido tan perfecto!?

—Lo siento…

Newt insistió y Minho resopló.

—¿Eso es lo mejor qué puedes decir?

El rubio guardó silencio otra vez y algo en la cabeza de Minho hizo "clic".

—En esa ocasión —habló suave, recordando la última vez que habían estado juntos y la manera en la que Newt había zanjado sus preguntas con un "te quiero"—, ya lo sabías…

Elevando la mirada al escuchar, el rubio lució realmente afectado como si Minho le hubiera soltado un bofetón en plena cara pese a que susurraba.

—¡YA LO SABÍAS! —exclamó entre el pánico y la incredulidad.

—¿¡DE QUÉ HABLAS!? —Newt negó tan insistente como pudo.

—¡LO SABÍAS!

El chico reclamó, sujetando a Newt como a un trapo al que quería romper en pedazos y en cierto modo lo estaba consiguiendo pues el rubio se desmoronaba.

—¡MINHO! –con voz grave, el recién llegado le reprendió—, ¡ya basta!

Alby les observaba a unos pasos de la entrada, probablemente los gritos le habían obligado a interrumpir y no tenía muy buena cara.

—¡NO TE METAS SLINTHEAD!

—Ya déjalo… —insistió el de piel oscura.

El Keeper tragó pesado y se fijó que tenía las manos duramente apretadas en los brazos de Newt y aunque el rubio escondía la mirada, lo soltó con brusquedad como si fuera contagioso aunque simplemente acababa de darse cuenta de sus propios gritos y de lo afectado que se sentía por todo eso.

No quería hacerle daño a Newt y no quería que eso fuera real, pero lo era…

Minho dio un paso atrás, salió de ahí tropezando con Alby.


	7. Día 7

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas de reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato.**

Día 7: Sudor

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 7<strong>

**Sudor**

Minho jaló el aire por la boca, jadeó, y se irguió con la opresión calando en su pecho; estaba empapado de sudor y sentía los músculos acalambrado no por haber corrido durante todo el día sino por la tensión que había reprimido al no poder despertar. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse; sus noches nunca había sido perturbadas con Grievers ni con miedos sobre perderse en el Laberinto o nunca salir de ese lugar, pero ahora…

Nunca llegaba a tiempo.

… soñaba con Newt, una y otra vez, y jamás le alcanzaba.

Con un bufido, el pelinegro se dejó caer sobre las mantas en las que dormía.

Odiaba las pesadillas, le hacían sentir débil y como un niño pequeño que quería encender una luz o pasarse a la cama de alguien que pudiera convencerle de que todo estaría bien en cuanto se durmiera y volviera a abrir los ojos por la mañana. Por eso se había alejado de los demás, para que nadie notara que despertaba a media noche y que le tomaba al menos una hora poder hundir el rostro en la almohada ya vencido por el cansancio.

Giró y, traicionado por su inconsciente, buscó a Newt.

—¿Estás despiert-…

"¡Klunk!"

Pateó las mantas enfadado consigo mismo, con Newt y con el mundo entero. Si hubiera notado algo a tiempo, si hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera actuado diferente cuando enfrentó a Newt… pero las palabras no se borraban, las heridas que causaban no desaparecían con el tiempo como lo haría un puñetazo o incluso una paliza entera.

Sin embargo, los silencios y las omisiones también herían.

Minho respiró hondo, infló el pecho y retuvo el aire hasta que sintió que la camisa húmeda se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor. Ya no podría dormir y el Glade nocturno, apenas iluminado por teas que parecían luciérnagas en la oscuridad, le resultó algo tétrico porque no podría huir de sus preocupaciones y aún tendría que esperar largas horas hasta que pudiera echar a correr por el Laberinto.

Pero cuando escuchó un ruido y aunque ilógicamente esperaba ver a Newt, quién aún no podía caminar, encontró a Alby saliendo desde Homestead; el de piel oscura debió verle, ya que avanzó directo hacia él.

El Runner saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y aunque había esperado despachar al Líder ni bien éste dijera la primera frase, ver que se sentaba sin abrir la boca provocó un chispazo de molestia en él y aunque trató de ignorarle terminó haciendo lo contrario.

—Se acabó eso de jugar a la casita feliz —murmuró sarcástico—, ¿cierto?

Alby lo sabía todo.

Lo había adivinado aún antes de que ellos mismo lo supieran, o al menos eso les había dado a entender aquella única vez que les atrapó en medio de un beso… y nunca habían vuelto a tocar el tema, hasta ahora; por eso, el que Alby guardara silencio fue algo que Minho odió porque necesitaba alguien con quien pelear, alguien a quien darle un buen par de puñetazos ya que a Newt nunca podría levantarle una mano.

—¿Ha hablado contigo? —preguntó. La curiosidad de Minho picaba porque era ahora éste quien estaba pasando tiempo con Newt.

—No —Alby sonó sincero.

—¿No?

Era eso, o el otro no quería contarle las cosas.

—¿Y vas a seguir tratándole como a un niño? —la frase hubiera resultado inocente, si su tono de voz no hubiera sido afilado.

Sí, estaba culpando a Alby de que Newt siguiera escondiéndose como lo hacía.

—Es mejor que hacerlo como si fuera un perro herido —respondió el otro sin tensarse ni cambiar el tono neutro de voz—, no lo crees así. ¿Minho?

El aludido torció los labios, no necesitaba sermones.

—A pesar de todo —Alby observó al Runner, sabiendo que no había necesidad de aclarar que era aquel "todo" que mencionaba—, sigue siendo Newt. Sugiero que tragues ese sabor amargo de una buena vez.

—¿Tú qué sabes shank?…

Alby palmó el hombro ajeno al levantarse.

—Cuando Nick murió —el de piel morena recordó aquello—, ¿quién debió de ocupar su lugar?

_Newt, _tenía que haber sido éste y no Alby.

No era un secreto…

—¿Y por qué él no lo hizo? —añadió.

Torciendo los labios Minho sintió un puño cerrándose en su estómago mientras Alby, dejando esa pregunta al aire, se marchaba y la abandonaba ahí con el revoltijo de emociones pues sabía que Newt había elegido y que se había quedado con él, siendo un Runner, a pesar de los peligros.


	8. Día 8

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas de reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato. **

Día 8: Lluvia.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 8<strong>

**Lluvia**

En el Glade nunca llovía pero cuando la mirada de Minho recayó en Newt, el pelinegro imaginó que el chico lucía igual a como lo haría si una lluvia torrencial lo hubiera empapado de pies a cabeza; los hombros parecían pesarle e incluso estaba algo encorvado, aunque al sentirse observado Newt se recuperó con rapidez enderezando la postura y aparentemente tomó una de aquellas decisiones rápidas como las que acostumbraban al estar en el Laberinto: no le esquivó, para sorpresa de Minho, el otro camino directo hacia él.

Newt no llevaba esa muleta con la que le había visto andar desde que abandonara la cama pero sí daba pasos lentos y, aunque Minho notó que éste pretendía demostrar algo, también era cierto que el rubio cojeó todo el camino.

"_Quiero que me escuches…"_, había dicho éste.

Pero Minho se fijó en la expresión adolorida que cruzaba el rostro del rubio recordando así que si tanto esfuerzo le costaba caminar con paso firme, no volvería a correr y nunca más regresarían a esa época dentro del Laberinto. Mientras le escuchaba, cerrándole la garganta y apretando su pecho, esa verdad regresó en más de una ocasión.

"_De pronto estaba ahí…"_

"… _los Creadores."_

"_Minho."_

Éste elevó la mirada justo cuando Newt, tras llegar al final de la historia y con voz quebrada, se mordía los labios.

—Minho —el rubio apretó los puños—, ¿me crees?

Y le creía.

Ahora lo hacía pero, de la misma forma en la que no podía perdonarse a sí mismo, no lo podía perdonar a él. Se suponía que Newt era fuerte, que era la clase de shank que no se rendía, pero si acaso en algún momento flaqueaba… ¡Newt le tenía a él!, ¡estaban juntos! Pero aunque pensara así, él también había fallado.

¿Aquel _nosotros_ no había bastado?...

Tal vez Minho lo juzgaba muy duramente pero sabía que, con tal de estar con el rubio, él hubiera dejado la piel y hasta la cordura pero nunca la vida. Newt debió resistir, liberarse, regresar con él y no, no podía con eso… con sentirse débil porque querer al otro implicaba estar tan involucrado que temía y dolía perderle.

—¿Minho?

—Mejor seguimos luego shank… —el pelinegro bajo la vista, Newt seguía vendado.

Y aunque no había pretendido observar los pies del otro, reparó en el instante en el que el chico giraba torpemente. Por eso infló el pecho al respirar hondo, Newt se alejaba cojeando y en tres zancadas largas le dio alcance para sujetarle por el brazo y así sostenerle.

—Pareces un cervatillo recién parido —se burló.

Pálido, aún confundido y algo avergonzado, Newt arrugó el entrecejo fingiendo normalidad.

—Cállate Shank.

Minho sonrió preguntándose, ¿por qué no le había dicho ese "te quiero" cuando aún podía? ¿Por qué jamás lo dijo si en realidad lo sentía? Simplemente, creía él, había sido ingenuo en aquel entonces imaginando que nada cambiaría y que tendrían tiempo.

Ya todo era diferente.


	9. Día 9

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas de reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato. **

Día 9: Intensos.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 9<strong>

**Intensos**

Minho apretó los puños, sus nudillos crujieron y sintió la tensión extendiéndose hacía sus hombros mientras observaba aquello…

El odio y el rencor eran dos sentimientos intensos que albergaba hacia los Creadores; así que se había hecho la promesa de que en cuando escaparan de ese lugar, ya que planeaba encontrar la salida pronto, iba a levantar cada piedra en el camino hasta dar con las personas que les habían colocado ahí y que ahora le habían arrebatado no sólo su vida anterior a ese lugar sino también la cercanía y complicidad que tenía con Newt.

Pues había heridas que no cerraban.

—_Así que… —Minho acababa de escuchar la buena nueva y se instaló en la mesa soltando el tazón rebosante que Frypan le entregó—. Segundo al Mando, ¿eh?_

_ —Alby necesitaba otro par de manos —el rubio le restó importancia—, ahora somos más. _

—_Segundo al Mando —el asiático lo repitió mientras se llevaba un cucharón de caldo a la boca, en realidad estaba calculando lo que ese rango significaba y no le gustaba en lo absoluto la que se imaginaba—, suena importante… _

—_Shank —el chico le arrebató una rodaja de pan que Minho estuvo a punto de llevarse a la boca—, no exageres. _

_Minho fue veloz, chasqueó la lengua y recuperó el pan antes de que éste lo mordiera. _

—_Nunca lo hago._

Y no, no había exagerado.

Él estaba en la puerta, a un paso del Laberinto, mientras que a lo lejos Alby daba órdenes cerca de la Caja y Newt parecía contar y anotar las cosas que no habían terminado de ordenar el día anterior; Minho apretó las manos a los brazos de la mochila que cargaba, luego se ajustó las correas y con ello reprimió esa urgencia de gritar a viva voz que el mundo era una enorme pila de klunk y que él estaba aplastado bajo ella. Sabía que Newt debía de estar a su lado, que nadie debía arrebatarle ese sitio pero el de piel oscura estaba usurpando el lugar que le pertenecía a él y cada vez que les veía actuar con una milésima parte de la complicidad que había existido entre ellos… ¡pues sí!, ¡claro que sí! Sentía la necesidad de correr, taclear al dichoso líder del Claro y darle de puñetazos hasta dejar aquello en claro:

"Nunca me reemplazarás."

Quería escupir la frase en la cara de Alby y luego llevarse a Newt de regreso al Laberinto; pero, no podía…

Minho resopló dándole la espalda a la escena, se había quedado rezagado, el resto de los Runners ya habían emprendido el camino y no les vería hasta poco antes del anochecer; iba sólo desde que Newt no estaba, a pesar de que él mismo hubiera puesto esa regla de llevar siempre un compañero.

Odiaba intensamente a los Creadores, y bastante a Alby. Pero...

Echó a correr dentro del Laberinto.

..., casi nada a Newt.


	10. Día 10

**Maze Runner **pertenece a **James Dashner**

Serie de viñetas de reto/intercambio con **Koushiro Yamato. **

Día 10: Sarcasmo (viñeta ambientada en el capítulo 12 de "Correr o Morir")

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 10<strong>

**Sarcasmo**

Incansablemente había estado buscando respuestas, soluciones, quizás un pasillo diferente, una abertura que no hubiera visto con anterioridad, alguna piedra suelta o bien -ya que estaba pidiendo cosas aparentemente imposibles- una señal escrita en enormes letras rojas sobre alguna pared del Laberinto. Pero todo era igual, los mismos pasillos, las mismas zonas, el lugar se movía de una manera que ya había memorizado y ahora estaba seguro de que jamás en la vida podría perderse… y eso era malo, sentía que estaba rasguñando las paredes hasta dejar las uñas y terminar con los dedos ensangrentados.

Y en todo aquello se encontraba sólo.

Día tras día, semana tras semana, mes con mes…

Nada cambiaba.

Él seguía extrañando a Newt…

Pero aunque Minho llevara ese sentimiento apretado en el pecho, un escalofrío de sorpresa y terror le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando al doblar un pasillo encontró…, _eso. _Su primer impulso, probablemente el más inteligente y el que desechó a la primera, fue echar a correr en sentido contrario porque jamás habían encontrado uno durante el día y aunque era tarde, aun no lo era tanto como para escuchar chasquidos metálicos y zumbidos. En lugar de huir, Minho tuvo la sangre fría como para plantarse frente al enemigo y fue lo suficiente shank como para aventurarse a mirar de cerca.

Un minuto después estaba corriendo desbocado de regreso al Glade, con las piernas adoloridas y el corazón a punto de estallarle por el esfuerzo; tal vez aquello sería importante, quizás lo cambiaría todo si consideraba que el último novato había llegado prácticamente poniendo al Glade de cabeza.

Cruzó las puertas agitado y no le importó caer de cara al suelo, apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos extendidos y respiró con dificultad; pero Minho no pudo ni recuperar el aliento cuando ya alguien estaba gritando por encima de su cabeza llamando a Alby y a Newt.

—_Estoy bien —replicó con balbuceos—. ¿Quién eres tú, shank? _

—_Soy nuevo aquí._

Minho le dio una mirada al greenbean mientras se sentaba, Newt lo llamaba "Tommy" y había dicho algo sobre él que ahora el Runner no era capaz de recordar; el sudor le caía por el rostro y descuidadamente se pasó la mano fijándose en Alby y en esas zancadas que daba acercándose a ellos.

—_¿Por qué estás de vuelta, Minho? ¿Qué pasó? _

Curvó los labios, porque ver a Alby activaba ese chip en su cabeza…

—_Tranquila, nena _—_contestó, recuperándose con rapidez para asentar un golpe con palabras—. Sirve para algo y consígueme un poco de agua. La mochila se me cayó por ahí afuera, en algún lado. _

… sarcasmo, muchos sarcasmos.

Eso era lo único que tenía para el de piel oscura.

—_¿Qué pasó? —Alby insistió._

—_¡Apenas puedo hablar, klunk! —el Runner reprochó—._ _¡Tráeme algo de beber!_

Hubo silencio, Minho sabía que no terminaría en la Slammer.

—_Él es el único shank que puede hablarme así, sin que le dé una paliza y termine volando por el Acantilado_ —Alby lo aclaró mirando a Thomas, prácticamente advirtiéndole que no fuera el seguir el ejemplo.

Luego éste se retiró, dejando a Minho con Thomas.

El Runner sonrió pues, aunque aún estaba agotado y adolorido, sentía una malsana satisfacción cuando le gritaba algo a lo que el otro nunca respondía; Alby tenía su manera de pagar lo que estaba haciendo, queriendo o no, el de piel oscura había terminado acaparando a Newt y eso era algo que él jamás le perdonaría y que todo el tiempo le recordaría.

No lo respetaba como líder, él y Alby ya tampoco eran precisamente amigos.

Sin embargo, Minho entendía que para sobrevivir tenían que respetar el orden y no podía causar una revuelta cuando su lugar estaba en ese Laberinto y no cuidando shanks y novatos bocones como el que ahora le hacía un sinfín de preguntas.

—_¿Alby deja que le des órdenes?_

Simulando una carcajada, en respuesta, Minho gruñó.

"_Creo que Tommy te agradará"_.

Ahora lo recordaba, eso era lo que Newt le había dicho.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Viñeta final! ¡Reto terminado!<p>

Como verán he hecho un viaje rápido en la vida de Minho&Newt, han sido viñetas pre Correr o Morir, tratando de enlazar su historia de tal forma que sea congruente con lo que hemos leído en el libro. ¡Verán que tiene mucho sentido y que no me saqué la pareja de la bolsa!

He intentado no hacer grandes spoilers, así que quienes no hayan leído los libros, corran a hacerlo.

Por último, les hago una invitación a sumarse al **Re****to de las 10 viñetas en 10 días**. Si has leído hasta el final y dejado reviews, puedes pedir por MP tus diez palabras y al terminar colocar este mensaje para que más personas sigan sumándose y escribiendo de Maze Runner (y si puede ser de la pareja Minho&Newt, ¡mucho mejor!).


End file.
